


A Boy and His Dog

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every growing boy should have a dog. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy and His Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Response to challenge #9 "pets" at LiveJournal's supernatural100 community. Written in 2008.

When Sam is five, he has an imaginary dog named, for some reason, Soup. Soup sleeps on Sam's bed and protects him from the clowns hiding in the attic. John figures it's part of being a kid.

When their motel catches fire in the middle of the night, Sam’s the one who raises the alarm. He claims that Soup woke him up and ran off.

Three other children staying at the motel all say a dog woke them up. Fourteen people are alive because of an imaginary dog.

When Sam is six, he has an imaginary cat named Peanut Butter.


End file.
